Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers in which a plant is grown and methods for using same, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to containers used by a grower of a plant having a decorative pattern thereon and methods of using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of containers, both with and without apertures for drainage and irrigation of the growing medium disposed therein, have been used for many years by growers of botanical items. The containers serve the purpose of growing the botanical items, but upon shipment to retail florists or other distributors, the container is typically covered with a decorative cover or sleeve to hide the unattractive container, or the botanical item is transplanted into a more attractive container.
Although the prior art methods of covering the container in which the botanical item is grown or transplanting the botanical item into a more attractive container have been widely accepted, new and improved methods for growing botanical items in a more attractive container which provides for controllable drainage and irrigation are being sought. These methods would eliminate both time and the expense of the cover or second container. It is to such decorative grower""s containers and methods for using same that the present invention is directed.
According to the present invention, a decorative container is provided for use by a grower of plants and flowers to hold a growing medium and grow the plants or flowers. Broadly, the decorative grower""s container is provided with a sidewall having an outer peripheral surface and at least one drain hole extending through the sidewall, a sticker to seal the drain hole and a floral grouping retaining space adapted to receive growing medium and a botanical item or propagule. To provide the decor to the decorative grower""s container, a decorative pattern is applied to at least a portion of the outer peripheral surface of the sidewall of the grower""s container. The decorative pattern may be applied to at least a portion of the outer peripheral surface of the sidewall of the grower""s container either before the growing medium and botanical item or propagule are disposed in the floral grouping retaining space of the grower""s container, after the growing medium and botanical item or propagule are disposed in the floral grouping retaining space of the grower""s container, or after the botanical item or propagule has grown to a desired size for marketing but prior to shipment to wholesale or retail distribution points. At least a portion of the outer peripheral surface of the sidewall of the grower""s container will be cleaned prior to the application of the decorative pattern or prior to marketing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decorative grower""s container.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the before-stated object, is to provide methods for using a decorative grower""s container by a grower of a botanical item or propagule.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.